


Fly Away

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his hands was a small man with black wings, but apparently Dean was the only one who could see him. Wee!chesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Sam - age 7  
> Dean - age 11

"Dean, Dean! Come here! Look at this!"

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, walking briskly to his brother, who was crouching low at something on the ground. He rubbed his hands, trying to warm the fingers in his gloves and breathed on them. "We need to get back to the motel before it gets too dark," he reminded him, looking up at the sun soon to make its descent. "So what's up?"

"Look!" Sam gestured to a thing twitching on the ground.

Dean quickly moved Sam away from the small, black feathered bug on the ground. Or perhaps it was a bird. Dean frowned sadly, feeling pity for the dying thing on the ground. "Oh…" He choked, trying to make himself strong for both Sam and himself. "Just… just forget about it, Sam."

"But it's hurt!"

They couldn't take on another burden; they had so much on their plate already. As much as he wanted to nurse the bird, he knows that his father had taught him otherwise. Dean was mentally contemplating on whether or not to put the bird out of its misery while Sam resisted Dean's effort to take him away and back before their father gets home. "I think it's moving," Sam said, pointing to it.

Dean looked back to see the bird shivering on the ground. "Hang on, let me see." He knelt down to it, and as gently as he could picked it up and cradled it in his arms.

Dean could not believe what he was seeing. "…Sam?"

Sam revealed himself from behind his brother. "Yes?"

Dean helped the 'bird' into a sitting position on his hand. "Is it me or is this a tiny person with wings?"

Sam blinked. "Dean, it's a bird. I think it's a baby raven. I didn't know they could be so small." He reached out and pulled on a black wing.

The tiny man squeaked, retracting his wing back to his person. He huddled closer to Dean's thumb, shivering and taking cover behind his wings. He could have sworn he heard a soft coo from it.

Dean just stared, perplexed. "You seriously don't see it? Him, whatever?"

"That bird really likes you, Dean!"

Dean sighed. He couldn't just abandon whatever the heck this thing was. Taking it home was probably for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is going to be a story?

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Dad, are you seeing this?"

"I'm very busy, Dean. What is it?"

Dean held out his hand with the "bird" was resting, covering himself with his ebony wings as he has his arms around Dean's thumb. "This! This right here!"

John looked up from his journal. "Why do you have a bird in your hand?" he asked with a frown. He pointed to the door with his pen. "Take it outside and let it die in peace."

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "It's just a baby bird!"

"With an injured wing. Survival of the fittest, Sam. Didn't you learn about it in school?" 

"No! And if that means to leave hurt baby birds in the street, I don't want to have anything to do with it!"

"Guys, really? You don't see this?" Dean asked as he poked the little man with his finger, trying to awaken it from its slumber. He stood up at full attention. Dean widened his eyes. "Does anyone else see this?" he yelled, but couldn't be heard over Sam and John's arguing.

Suddenly, the angel in Dean's hand started to sing. It was the most lovely tune Dean has ever heard in his entire life. It made Dean think about his mom, and how she used to sing whenever Dean was upset. 

Dean missed his mom.

The angel looked to Dean and Dean could see dots of blue staring at him with a smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"What's wrong with the bird?" John asked, pausing the argument he was having with Sam to walk up to his eldest son.

Dean shrugged as the angel in his hand faded out. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. I'm getting a breath of fresh air. I'll be right outside the door; it'll only be for a second." Dean made his way out and shut the door behind him quickly. He stared at the little angel in his hand, smiling as he made soft cooing noises.

Dean smiled. "Mama always said that angels are watching over me." 

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
